Hurricane
by Alexander Pentagast
Summary: At the end of the second titan war Percy was made a god against his wishes and he's been giving the Olympians hell for it ever since. Now, he needs to learn that maybe immortality isn't so bad if you have someone interesting enough to spend it with. Athena/Percy!
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings and Disclaimers!**

I do not own Percy Jackson or anything related!

This story is Athena/Percy because I am obsessed with impossible couples.

Rated T for minor swearing.

Please R&R! I love constructive criticism as long as you are respectful about it.

* * *

 **Hurricane: Homeward Bound**

From the moment Percy woke up, bleary eyed and hungover, he already knew he was going to have a bad day because the sun and the moon was staring back at him at the same time.

Apollo leered over him from the side of his bed, a blinding grin splitting his face so fiercely that it startled the son of Poseidon into a fit of frenzy making him scramble as far away from the sun god as his king size mattress would allow. Artemis stood at a much more reasonable distance behind her brother, propped against the wall of his bedroom, arms crossed over her chest and an indignant look marring her face.

Percy let out an unhappy groan at the sight of them, his hand coming up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "What in Hades are you two doing in my apartment?" The groggy feeling refused to let go of his brain. He idly wondered how much alcohol he consumed last night. All of it, if the wine bottles scattered haphazardly through his room held any indication or at the very least enough to kill a human but not a god. No, immortality wasn't that easy to break.

"Father sent us to check up on you." Apollo stated in a jovial tone making Percy wince. The youngest of the twin archers didn't seem to understand the concept of inside voices. "You caused quite a ruckus last night." The god stopped leered and finally rose to his feet, bouncing on his heels a few time like an excited child who had succeeded in his endless quest to irritate every other living thing on planet earth.

"I'm alive and I'm miserable. Now leave." He knew his voice grated on their ears with an irritation like rocks grinding against each other, but he said it because he knew that was the real reason Zeus had sent them. The king wanted to know if his favorite work horse had dropped dead yet. Percy snorted at the thought, resigning to his headache and burying his face into a pillow as he rolled over to face away from the Olympians. He could almost feel Apollo's happy energy leech away.

"Are you really still playing that card?" Artemis had a voice that was a lot colder than Apollo's, a lot more demanding.

Percy's body tensed, anger running up his spine chased by something vindictive settling in his teeth, he wanted to bite somebody. He sat up in his bed and fixed the twins with a dark look, all the sea green in his eyes churning turbulently. "Depends. Are you going to stand there all day and pretend like more of your hunters wouldn't have died if I didn't kill that monstrosity?" It took a second but afterwards Artemis looked positively livid, Percy gave her a sharp and dangerous smile. Nothing like a failed hunt to rub in the face of the goddess of hunting. He threw the blankets off his body and got out of bed becoming alarmingly remind that he had fallen asleep in his everyday clothes when the dried stain of a mystery substance on the front of his shirt rubbed against his skin.

"We had it under control." Artemis sneered at him.

Percy scoffed. "No, you didn't."

He passed both of them to exit his bedroom, Artemis stomped after him Apollo trailing behind her uncharacteristically quiet as his sister fumed.

His home was a penthouse apartment in Manhattan's more lavish district, he moved here simply to spite them, making it as obvious as he could that he wanted nothing to do with Olympus. Technically he did have a space up there, a room in his father's temple and a temple all his own just as grand as any other god's home but the air was too stuffy up there, the way the light reflected off all the gold and marble quickly became an eyesore, and the constant feeling of people watching him made his skin itch. Alone, closer to the ground made him feel better. Unfortunately he seemed to lack the skills required to make a house feel like a home. The entire thirty-fifth floor that he occupied was as bland as the day he moved in. Lacking any personality aside from the old boxes of takeout and dishes he left in the sink so the maid that was provided by the landlord actually had something to do instead of coming up just to blush and ogle him before leaving.

Percy made his way into the open kitchen area and dug out a glass from the cabinet leaving it on the kitchen counter before going to the fridge on a mission to find some orange juice.

"We would have handled it." Artemis was seething now, if he chose to care he might have to worry about her trying to hunt him down and skin him at some point.

He found the beverage and poured himself a glass before turning to face the two again, settling against the counter top as he sipped on the juice. "No, you wouldn't have. Perhaps some of your older hunters sure but the ones you had with you were too young. They would have died. You shouldn't have taking them with you."

"Don't tell me how to run my hunt!" The goddess's eyes glowed with moonlight and rage.

Percy glared at her from over the rim of his glass very aware that the only thing separating them was the modern chic metal kitchen table that came with the apartment. "I'm not telling you to do anything but it's quite obvious that you need help. Who knows maybe an outside source could keep you from burying so many of your own every other month."

He saw the gleam of silver before he realized what it was, instincts moved him but not quick enough to save his orange juice. The glass shattered and spilled then a silver arrow lodged itself in the wall behind him.

The goddess of the moon burned in front of him, another arrow already taught in her bow and aimed at his head. He snapped at her, turned on her and growled, legitimately growled, something feral and fierce. A sound that wasn't supposed to come out of a being that looked so human. The entire building shook under the pressure of his anger, the water pipes that snaked through the walls groaned, threatening to burst. "Leave!"

She was gone in a flash of light, never once lowering her bow. He shook the glass off his hand and scowled as he tried to wipe off the orange juice that got on his shirt. It was a lost cause, he'd have to change anyways.

Percy locked on to the the golden sun god and narrowed his eyes on him too but the god immediately raised his hands, a friendly gesture of peace. A promise not to push anymore but gods always pushed.

"Oof." Apollo gave him a wary look and an awkward chuckle. "You certainly got a way with words brother." Percy thought about applauding him. The god had managed a complete sentence before reverting back to his usual presumptuous self. "She's only hard on you because she knows you're better than this."

"I'm not your brother and I don't care what you or the other Olympians think they know." Apollo was different, he wasn't as easily set off as the others when Percy threw harsh words at him. Not that he never got angry or hurt, Percy could definitely manage that if he really tried. Maybe an eternity of indulging in mankind made him more open to acceptance. Whatever. "I said leave."

Apollo stood there and watched him for a second, too long. The eye contact was starting to make Percy itch again and he suddenly felt the need to punch the golden haired god and knock out some of his perfect teeth.

"Zeus wants you on Olympus for the solstice. You don't get a choice in the matter." He shoved his hands into his pockets and slouched a little, trying his best to seem somewhat comfortable in such a volatile space.

"I usually don't."

"Your dad wants to see you as well before the festivities begin. He's sorry, you know? Really."

"Well, maybe he should have thought about that before he forced his son into immortality."

Apollo rolled his eyes at the teen in front of him, giving the boy an exasperated look. "Why do you have to be like that? It was almost two years ago! Can't you just forgive us and move on? You're an immortal god but you make it sound like a curse."

"Forgive you?" Percy looked at him incredulously. "What, do you think this golden ichor is a gift? You kidnapped me! Tore me away from the only place I ever felt like I belonged, took my entire life from me, and turned me into something I hate! You people put a title above my head just so you could have something to show off!" His voice filled with venom and if he had fangs he's probably be baring them right now. "The hero of Olympus! Your champion! Ha, go to Tartarus! Every single one of you."

Apollo looked defeated, his real aged showed only through the crinkled around the corner of his eyes as he frowned. "It wasn't meant like that. We never meant it like that. We need you Percy."

"You don't even have the common decency to ask first. Get the fuck out of my home." The god left, evaporating into sunlight giving him one last dejected look. Finally, gone.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

Hey! Tell me a little known ancient greek fact maybe I'll learn something.

Anyways, I hope you guys are interested in the story. I'll update the next time my word count goes over a thousand.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings and Disclaimers!**

I do not own Percy Jackson or anything related!

Rated T for minor swearing.

* * *

 **Hurricane: Good Godly Times**

The one thing he likes about his temple on Olympus was his bathroom. It was probably the second largest room in the dominating blue and white marble structure that they built to appease him. It had a large walk in shower big enough for ten people with the shower heads built into the ceiling, if he closed his eyes it felt like rain. The far wall was built into a modern indoor waterfall that started at the top of the wall and fell into a large bath built into the bathroom's floor. The water was always warm and milky like someone dropped too many pink bath bombs into the tub, it smelt like cherries this time.

Percy tried to focus on the smell with his eyes closed instead of the dozens of hands that were scrubbing him clean as uncomfortable embarrassment crawled up his face. He sat rigid in the water, pressed against one of the bath's ledges as the water nymphs effectively bathed him. Giggling and dancing in the water as they did so. One of them skipped around spilling rose petals into the bath only for them to stick to his skin. Another even cut his hair, the locks of black that she deemed overgrown fell and dissipated before they had a chance to hit the water. Afterwards she messaged some fragrant oil into his scalp and combed his hair back, out of his eyes because gods forbid the hero of Olympus look anything less than perfect compared to the legends he inspired.

The teen finally let out the breath he was holding in when they gave him a towel to wrap around himself before the tugged him out of the bath and into his bedroom. Hands still all over his skin and he fought hard not to jump away from them. He hated being prepared for these occasions, the solstice even more so but Hera demanded it and she was irritating enough during the best days, cold and calculated on the worst, so if he wanted any peace after the party he'd have to grin and bear it for a couple hours.

"I can dress myself." He stated firmly at the girls who still giggled and pranced around him, picking off the odd rose petal that stuck to his shoulders. They reminded him of sharks, always circling, but at this point he'd probably prefer actually sharks. At least the water based predators understood the basic need for personal space.

They left him, finally, disappearing with the wind. Nothing left behind except the scent of flowers and a pristine black and white suit ensemble laid out on his bed.

He took too long to put on the entire outfit on purpose, he'll just claim that his tardiness is a fashion statement most people usually did anyways but truthfully the shoes were stiff and uncomfortable, and he didn't even attempt to put the necktie on but everything fit perfectly, as expected. He looked at himself in the full body mirror that was next to his bed and felt like he was having an out of body experience looking at a reflection that was so abnormal, he was a godly type of perfect and it was odd. He didn't have any scars from training, no dark bags under his eyes from exhaustion, hell, even his natural tan was still great regardless of all the time he spent locking himself away in his room. He huffed, upset as he aggressively ran his hands through his hair messing up the neat comb over the nymph had left him with until his hair looked as disastrous as it usually did, falling in his eyes and around his face.

Another breath and he was finally ready to go. Not really but you can't keep the people waiting.

Percy always felt like teleport was like stepping out of one picture and into another. The fluid array of colors blended into each other until they formed new shapes but the paint from the last set stuck to your skin like it was trying to keep you there. Was it like that for everyone else too? The other gods did it like it was easier than walking but he chalked it up to the fact that most of them were born with these abilities. Learning how to teleport was probably the godly version of taking your first steps.

The party was in full swing by the time his eyes adjusted properly to the surroundings. The muses sang on the stage of the amphitheater while other minor gods and goddesses mingled with each other, gentle wind nymphs drifted between the crowds carrying ornate trays of food and vessels of wine. The grounds were decorated with ice sculptures of animals that were significant to the deities around them. Maybe it was just him but the air seemed to have a golden glow to it, the congregation of so many immortals was creating a barely visible atmosphere around them. Some talked around the hearth their otherworldly beauty illuminated by flames while other lounged on theater seats vaguely paying attention to the show, a few even stood idly in their godly forms, golden light spilling through their pores and eyes glittering with power.

Two people moved and Percy's eyes followed the disruption. Aphrodite and Ares subtly glided to the other side of the pavilion as far away from him as they could get, he didn't blame them. The last time they had clashed it ended poorly. Love and war, they were too easy of a target for him. A couple months ago, after a previous exchange of verbal abuse, he had kicked Ares across half of Australia before Aphrodite managed to bury the son of Poseidon under a landslide somewhere in Fuji. Hermes looked nearly ready to dump them in Tartarus after he had to cover up that mess.

Percy smirked at the thought. He would have dared the messenger god to try.

"You're late." He heard someone snap behind him. Her voice like all the others demanding attention. Its started warm but ended with a hollow bite, the same way the warmth of poison would spread through your body before you realize it was going kill you. She felt like that, slow and deadly. Torture.

"Hera." Percy addressed the queen of Olympus through the corner of his eyes, unmoving. She would probably sink her nails into him if he tried. "Of course, it's only fashionable."

She narrowed her eyes at him, the glare burned through the side of his head. "I hope you intend to be on your best behavior tonight." Hope wasn't at all what she was doing. She didn't even request anything from him. These were her rules. This was her kingdom. If he wanted to survive tonight he would have to abide by everything that came out of her mouth.

"I'll certainly try." He ground out through tight lips.

The goddess faked an amused chuckle only to mask the way she grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket and forcibly turned his entire body to regard her. She smoothed out the irritated cloth in a gentle motherly way before her nimble finger buried themselves into his wild hair, raking through the black locks a couple times before grabbing a fist full of his hair, yanking his head back until his throat was bared to her.

"If this party ends anything like the last one we invited you too I will have you beaten and chained to my throne like the dog you are." She whispered into his neck.

He had to look down his nose to see her now and the warm smile on her face unnerved him. Nothing more that a good queen making sure that her ward looked impeccable. "How is that any different from what you have already done to me."

A scornful laugh left her and she pulled back, her movements gentle again as she let go of his hair, running her fingers through it again to soothe the tender pain now throbbing in his scalp. She was the type of person that gave him whiplash. This being created a war god but she was the embodiment of a fight no one could win.

He licked his dry lips and thought hard about what he said next. "But I digress. It wouldn't be all bad, your not very good at keeping people tied down after all… can't even keep your own husband in one place for very long."

She looked ready to throw him off Olympus.

He ducked out of her arms before she could do just that. Grabbing a glass of wine from a passing serving tray as he tried to disappear into a crowd of immortals and that's how he stayed for the rest of the night drifting between groups to avoid interacting with people he actually knew. Brooding in corners or behind other gods and their flamboyant togas just watching this world of old power turn in front of him. He understood somewhat why people were so enthralled by these creatures so long ago and even up to this very day. They are everything you couldn't be. They were the perfection you could only chase and they know it.

After a couple hour Percy saw them, arriving even later than he did. Zeus appeared dressed in his usual pinstripe suit with Poseidon keeping pace beside him, they looked stormy, grumpy and disturbed as usual. Hera appeared behind her husband and the younger sea god took a little comfort in knowing where she was instead of always worrying that she would appear behind him with a dagger pressed into his vital organs.

Athena appeared next, sharp grey eyes immediately scanning the room in a cold regard before she settled next to the other Olympians. It was always off putting seeing her at these events because Athena never showed up for a party, she showed up because her presence was needed and that meant Zeus required her council on one matter or another.

He felt eyes on him again. Dark green. An unbalanced turbulence that he found himself comfortable with. His father gestured at him to come forward from the other side of a sea of bodies that had become progressively more inebriated after a few hours of free flowing wine.

The idea seemed to go against his best interest so he turned around and headed in the opposite direction or at least he tried too. A hand closed around his arm and held him still.

He recognized the swatch of curly brown hair while annoyance worked in his jaw. "Hello, Hermes."

The other god had the gall to smirk at him. "Hello, Perseus. My brother told me you hurt his feelings this morning."

Percy drew in a sharp breath of air. "Yeah, well, I'll hurt more than your feelings if you don't let go of me."

A friendly look was still plastered across the gods face when he tightened his grasp and completely ignored the young god's wishes. "Your father wants to talk."

"Ever the faithful messenger." Percy sneered at him.

"Completely." Hermes grinned with too much teeth and Percy was sure his arm was probably going to bruise that awful, sickly, gold and black mixture.

He was pushed through the crowd brushing against drunken gods and passing people who were lounging more on top of each other than their actual seats until he was delivered to the forefront of the courts attention. Hera glared at at him from her spot next to the king of gods and he shot back the most innocent look he could muster.

The party still raged around them, the music had gotten louder, and people had begun to dance. He found the obvious distance between the Olympians and minor gods hilarious. Minor gods who don't question their authority and allowed them to reside over everyone else without question. He had a profound problem with that and it was starting to bubble up in his chest as most things usually did after he had a couple glasses of wine.

Percy tongue clicked and he gave them a crooked grin. "What's up?" He saw Athena's brows furrow at his impudence and he wanted to cackle at the sight. "So what do you need my help with this time?"

He watched them all shift in annoyance but his father spoke before anyone could react to his arrogance. "Come with me, Perseus."

"Now?" He blinked. "But you guys just got here, it would be a shame to miss the festivities."

"Percy." His father's tone was warning and it left no room for disagreements.

Hermes let go of him only for a different hand to land on his shoulder and the transition happened so fast that the former demigod didn't have time to process it before he landed on his feet inside his father's temple. The scene of dancing, drunken, gods was ripped from the forefront of his mind and replaced by the foreboding space that was the sea god's office.

Bookshelves lined the wall stuffed with scrolls and ancient tomes, a small hearth was in front of him illuminating the place and crackling as flames licked at the firewood, further beyond that was a heavy wooden desk where his father now sat with another figure perched on the ledge going through papers, fins forgone and replaced with human limbs.

The figure greeted him with narrow eyes and Percy had to acknowledge the startling resemblance. Black wind swept hair, green eyes, and a bad mood stamped on his face. "What's the fish doing here?"

"Bite me, Jackson." His half brother growled back leaving his perch, papers crumpling in his hand.

"No, no." Percy chuckled. "I was genuinely concerned." His look darkened into something more challenging. "I thought fish couldn't survive out of the water." He was joking, he'd seen Triton walk on land plenty of times but the irritation that lingered on the merman's face was worth it.

"Boys, enough." Poseidon said firmly as Triton's shoulders squared off preparing for a fight. The sea god gestured for his youngest to come forward and for once he did as he was told, stuffing his hands into his suit pockets as he stopped in front of the older man.

A piece of paper was handed to him and he gazed at the parchment. Whoever created it must have put a lot of effort into making it as simple as possible. All that was written on the note was what he assumed were room numbers followed by a time. He flipped the paper over and on the back was an intricate map with various different floors and buildings sectioned off by alphabet.

"What is this?" He asked looking up at the two gods in front of him. Triton stared back with a cruel smirk.

"Your itinerary." The sea prince stated.

"My what?" If his father's other son kept looking at him like he was stupid Percy might actually just punch that smirk off his face.

"Your class schedule." Poseidon finally offered when all Triton shot back was an unimpressed grimace.

Percy's entire mood dropped and he was left spiraling. "Your sending me back to high school?" His voice boomed through the empty hallways of his father's temple and the paper flailed in his hands.

Poseidon pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned back in his chair while all Triton could do was wince at his sudden explosion of anger.

"Yes." His father stated rather nonchalantly. "I think it would be good for you to go back and get your diploma."

"In what world did you think that would be a good idea!" The son of Poseidon hissed at his own father, fist clenching around the now offending piece of paper.

"This one!" The retaliation of his father voice made his own seem so small. "The one where you have spent years locking yourself away in that apartment of yours! Your almost eighteen Perseus and that's going to make it two years. It's not healthy."

"And you thought sending me back to a school would be a good way to fix that!" He fumed, unrelenting.

"What else would you have me do!" The ground trembled slightly and in the back of Percy mind he wondered if the gods and goddesses at the theater could feel it. "You seem hell bent on keeping up this attitude of yours and it's starting to irritate people! We have tried to be civil and we have been more patient with you than anybody else but you just won't relent!" Poseidon's knuckles were growing white and he clung to the arm rests of his chair like he was trying to restrain himself. "When is the last time you have interacted with another person willing? Have you ever gone to see your mother in the past two years? Do you know that she's pregnant again? Her and that mortal, Paul, are expecting a daughter soon."

Percy's fists slammed down on the desk causing papers and pens to jump. "You don't get to talk about my mom, old man, because if I remember correctly…" He leaned closer, looming over the table. "You're the one who left first."

His father looked him back, hard eyes piercing cold. Silent but his sons could practically feel the tidal wave building up somewhere in the South Pacific. "You're going to that school or you will suffer the consequences." They were his final words before he disappeared from the office with a deep rumble that made the ground shake.

The sea god's youngest son was left breathing heavily, fist still clenched around the paper, emotions so violent and ready to tear into someone.

"You're lucky they put up with you. Others have suffered a lot more for far less atrocities." Triton's voice grumbled through his own red thoughts.

"They put up with me because I'm good at my job and I'm the only choice they have." He was glaring at his brother once more.

Triton laughed, small with a chill that reminded Percy of the first time they met. He was drowning and the prince of Atlantis was in the middle of a war. "Get over your prejudice nature, little shark. It is unbecoming of you and all this anger..." The merman shook his head sadly. "It's not something you want to live with forever."

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

This chapter was far too long in my opinion. I thought about splitting it into two chapters but that just messed up my writing flow. It is what it is.

I hope you enjoyed!

Please R&R! I love constructive criticism as long as you are respectful about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings and Disclaimers!**

I do not own Percy Jackson or anything related!

Rated T for minor swearing.

* * *

 **Hurricane: I Would Rather Not**

Percy didn't return home after the party. Instead he spent the following week jumping between Switzerland, Italy, and New Zealand in an effort to outrun his problems. When he finally did go home a package was waiting for him in his apartment. The package contained a school uniform and the attached note was his acceptance letter along with another copy of his class schedule to replace the one he was originally given after he threw the first into the hearth in his father's temple before storming out.

He tried to shove the box down the apartment's trash chute but after it disappeared down the metal shaft he returned to his room only to find the box back on his kitchen table, unopened and pristine like he never touched it. He blamed Hermes.

He left again, fleeing his home in a furry only to appear at the top of a mountain to clear his head. Unbothered by the coldness of the air while snow fell and gathered on his shoulders. It worked for a while. He could sense a group of mountain climbers struggling to gain their footing a few miles below him while he stood unperturbed in only jeans and a thin windbreaker.

The box appeared beside him and when Percy saw it, half buried in the snow, the hero picked up the parcel and launched the beige square off the side of the mountain screaming obscenities as the thing got lost in the snow cover rocks below. A storm brewed around him but he was gone before the dark clouds could break open and release a torrent of rain on the already miserable area.

The teen had one hour of legitimate peace sat at home while cartoons played on his tv once again before a sharp knock came from his front door. It made him obviously suspicious, no one knocked on his door, gods let themselves in. He ignored it, turning up the volume on the television until the knock came again, more insistent this time and then again and again.

He finally got off the couch in a huff, stomping over to the front door, hinges creaking as it swung open. The sight he was met with almost scared him out of his pajamas.

Athena stood, in light jeans, a white blouse, and flats outside his door holding up the box that he had in vain tried to get rid of whilst the goddess of wisdom fixed him with an irritated look that caused her eyebrow to arch in an unimpressed manor.

"Perseus Jackson." She addressed him. Percy remembered the last time they talked or more specifically; argued. She had lit him on fire, caused his shirt to combust before he could even begin to insult her and after that day he knew that Athena wouldn't put up with him the same way the other's would, of course The goddess of battle strategy would never lower herself to deal with such a thing.

There were other reasons he avoided her. Resemblance mostly. Her grey eyes reminded him too much of Annabeth. The daughter of Athena would be attending college soon because that is what she always talked about doing, he hoped she was well and happy.

"What?" Was the only word his mouth was able to form.

She continued to look unimpressed as she shoved the box into his chest. "You have missed an entire week of school and even today you seem determined to be late."

"I'm not going to that stupid school." He said around the cardboard as he was forced back into his apartment, the goddess following his steps.

"You calling a school stupid is erroneous." She shoved him back a little more until he was forced to grab the box before she made him trip over his own feet.

"Huh?" He looked confused but shook his head before she could elaborate. "Whatever, why do you even care?"

She scoffed at him, letting go of the box to step around him, taking in the state of his home with a wrinkled nose. "I don't but the rest of the Olympians seem to think that this is a suitable punishment for you." Grey eyes cut at him as she turned back to him, crossing her arms as she waited expectantly.

"Wow, is this first time you all agreed on something?" He dared to lean towards her, a sarcastic smile on his face. "Should I be honored?"

"Not in the slightest." She looked at him pointedly. "Hera suggested something far worse but your father was vehemently against it so we compromised."

"By sending me to a school?" He protested, a whine almost lacing his voice. He waved the box around as if to consolidate his point. "What the fuck am I even supposed to do there?"

She shrugged at him, uninterested in his plight. "Do what every other teenager does. Graduate. Or perhaps work on your deteriorating social skills."

"I think you out of all people shouldn't talk about bad social skills." The look she gave him reminded him again of that time she set him on fire and if she tried to do so again Percy silently swore on the river Styx that he really would throw this dumb box at her, flames and all.

"My manners are none of you concern." Grey eyes were dead on him and he felt the pressure on his chest.

"You set me on fire!" He shouted, glaring at her.

"You deserved it." Her voice held a monotonous tone that had a dark way of setting him off.

"For what?" He threw the box onto one of his kitchen counters before approaching her, hovering obnoxiously in her personal space in a way he knew would irritate the woman.

"For continuously being this loathsome ass that your personality seems to have morphed into." She sneered and by the way her shoulders tense he could tell she was ready to hit him if he got any closer.

"So as always the gods don't deserve any backlash from their actions?" The question froze her and they both knew how complicated the answer could be.

"You are a disappointment, Jackson." He voice was cold and calm but unapologetic. "Everyone that your hostility has managed to reach, you failed them simply because you refused to look past a minor point in your life."

His own voice was cold enough to match, it was something that threatened to crash into her if she continued down this path with him. "Is that what you think it was? Insignificant? You call me selfish but all the gods can't even look past their own needs, and do you want to know how I know this to be true?" He took a step forward forcing her to move away from him before they collided with each other as he properly leered at her. "Say it. Make those words close around my neck, cut off everything else so that I can think of doing nothing except for what you me to."

She looked at him, eyes searching, her vibrancy out of place against the bland backdrop of his condo. Her eyes narrowed on his neck and he knew what she was thinking. The hero of Olympus. A champion. Her champion. Their champion. As a god he didn't have a domain but he had that title and it encompassed everything that he was expected to stand for. He was bound to them in a way no one else has ever been, to fulfill their wishes, and protect whether he wanted to or not. If one of them issued an order he would have to follow it or die trying. All because he has the innate willpower to defy fate and if the gods wanted anything it would be the ability to control the destiny of the world. It was the reason he was able to act so arrogant, they couldn't kill him not without major repercussions from Zeus and his father. A war would be the result or at the very least an excruciating punishment and he yielded that fact like a weapon.

The challenge still hung in the air between them until it was knocked out along with him as he was sent flying back into a wall from the force of the woman's blow. He slid down the dark wallpaper, landing on the floor in a heap as he held his now broken nose, golden ichor spilling out onto his hand. Athena was gone with the slam of a door and Percy resisted the urge to laugh despite his broken nose. Leave it to a child of Zeus to be dramatic enough to slam a door they didn't even need to use.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

Wow, it actually took me three chapters to put these two in a room together. Damn.

I hoped you liked it. Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings and Disclaimers!**

I do not own Percy Jackson or anything related.

Rated T because I can.

* * *

 **Hurricane: Cereal**

She came back because of course she did, no way in all the heavens would a goddess of war take such a brutal loss with any type of sportsmanship. That's just how they were, always dragging things on for longer than necessary.

Athena walked into his apartment, knocking and any other formalities forgone as she simply swung open his front door and made her way to his kitchen. The son of Poseidon was propped up against the kitchen counter, a bowl in his hand and a spoonful of cereal halfway up to his mouth.

"Uh, hello?" Percy greeted awkwardly as he watched the goddess with wide wary eyes suddenly at odds with that fact that she was here, in front of him again. He was starting to worry about how accustomed he was become to gods just barging into his home.

Athena narrowed her eyes on the bowl. "What are you eating?"

"Cereal." He answered like he didn't know if that was the response she wanted but was also very quick to protect his breakfast.

"Did you get that from Demeter?" She was dressed differently today, a white button up was tucked into her light jeans and her hair was up in a messy bun. Meanwhile, Percy was still in his pajamas.

"No, I got it from a convenient store. Like a normal person." Percy decided to finish the last of his cereal before the goddess could insult it anymore.

He could feel Athena watching him the entire time as he wandered the short distance to his sink. "You know the brands they sell there contain more sugar rather than anything healthy."

Pert snorted at the fact, leaving his empty bowl to be cleaned up later. "Did you really come all the way back here to critic my cereal."

"No, I came here this early in the morning in the hopes to catch you in a less infuriating state." When he turned back to her he could almost see her mind working, taking in his sluggish movements like they retained some sort of secret. He isn't a morning person, never was.

"Welp," Percy gestured to himself, his blue pajama bottoms and white shirt. "Here I am. Is it everything you could have hoped for?"

Athena's brows furrowed, unamused as his comment nearly made her eye twitch. Almost. "No, Jackson. You never have and never will meet my standards."

"Ouch." He tried to sound genuinely hurt but the word came off more condescending than he intended. "But if I am so below you then what are you doing here?" Percy walked past her whilst making his way to his living room. Busying himself with the hunt for his tv remote.

Athena stood to the side with an unhappy tenseness in her jaw. Her lips were tightly sealed as she watched the teen dig through his cushions. She took a moment to take in her surrounds becoming increasingly despondent at how empty the whole place felt. "You have lived in this place for over a year. Why is it still so, bland?"

Percy's head shot up from behind the black loveseat, a wrinkle in his nose. "Is this what you usually do? You just go to peoples houses and complain?"

"Most people have less to complain about. Well I supposed more is less in regards to this situation." Athena waved at the unoccupied wall space and large void between his few pieces of furniture. "They have pictures of family or artwork, better furniture than whatever hovel provided you with such a boring couch."

Percy huffed getting back on his feet giving up on the quest to find the remote for the moment. "It came with the apartment."

"Most likely because it was meant to be thrown out." Athena pointed out unapologetically.

"I'm offended." Percy grunted from his spot in the living room, crossing his arms.

"As you should be." Athena agreed not at all aware at the sarcastic undertones in Percy's face.

Percy rolled his green eyes and scoffed. "Don't bully my couch."

"It is an inanimate object Perseus, it does not feel anything." Grey eyes met his and Percy had a sore feeling that the two of them were no longer on the same level of thinking.

"That's not the point… you know what just forget it." Percy shook his head and took a breath. He really couldn't handle immortals this early in the morning. "Why are you here?"

The tenseness in Athena's jaw returned like she was struggling to say what she needed to as if her pride didn't allow her to stoop that low. "I have come to ask what it would take for you to start attending your classes. To propose a deal I suppose." Percy looked at her, honestly a little startled by the offer. "You made it very obvious yesterday that you don't like being told what to do so if we can come to an agreement then I see no reason why we can't try it your way."

"Yesterday. You mean when you broke my nose?" It had healed but she looked ready to break it all over again when she caught sight of the smirk threatening to turn up one of the corners of the teen's mouth but he laughed it off before she could respond. "Why are you out of everyone else so determined on getting me to go to this school."

She eyed him for a moment evidently unsure if she wanted to reveal such information. "Because it was my idea."

Ah, now it made sense. Who else would think of such a thing. "So it's pride?"

"I suppose," Athena shrugged. "But I do think you would benefit with some higher education. You are our champion after all and we might as well make sure you are at least educated like one. Did you not look at the classes you were assigned?" Percy gave her a blank stare and shook his head. No, of course he didn't he was too busy trying to outrun a box. He gave up eventually and just let the thing sit on his kitchen table, glaring at it ever once in a while in the hope that it would just go away. "We have enrolled you in level three greek language courses and AP english classes. A larger vocabulary has never done anyone harm."

Percy groaned at the thought, AP classes meant a lot of writing would have to be done and he wasn't great at turning in assignments to begin with. "You see, that is exactly why I don't want to go back to school."

Athena frowned. "You don't have another option." The morning sun was starting to filter through the tinted glass that made up most of the hero's eastern facing wall. She couldn't hear it from where she stood but it was almost certain that the morning rush hour had begun in all its rage inducing glory.

Percy chuckled and he was moving past her again. This child doesn't seem able to sit still. How he managed to buy an apartment and survive alone was beyond her. "You would be surprised at the things I can come up with."

"Hera has petitioned Olympus to send you to Hades to be assigned a position in Tartarus. To punish and watch over deadliest foes. I think your future is starting to look a little bleak, Perseus." The change in her attitude made him pause, her bluntness had jarred him. The reality of the situation shook him a little as a dark feeling crawled up his back. Percy didn't doubt they would throw him into Tartarus, he wouldn't put anything past a god, but if the decision was put up to a vote he was confident enough to believe that it wouldn't come to that.

He stood in front of her, eyes narrowed looking at nothing in particular. Thinking, she assumed. He had that same brooding look that his father got when he did that same thing. The teen really did look like Poseidon, now more than ever, a younger maybe more wilder version but the resemblance was still there.

After a moment the boy looked up, a soft twist in his light green eyes reminded her of the rolling waves in Greece. At night when Artemis drove her moon chariot through the sky the water would be pulled up, crashing into the shore, slowly eating away at the coastline. "You have a car, right?"

A few strands of black hair wiggled loose from her bun and fell around her slender face when she tilted her head to give him a confused look. "Yes, why?"

Percy looked pleased at her answer moving around her as he headed towards his room with a little more energy than he originally had when she had arrived. "You wanted a deal." He disappeared behind a closed door and the goddess could hear his voice get muffled beneath clothes. "Drive me somewhere," His bedroom door opened again and this time the teen came out where a simple pair of torn up jeans and a worn black shirt with what looked like a hoodie hung limp in his hand. "Then we'll talk."

He didn't give her the time to respond instead he was already out the front door. The small hallway outside his apartment was about five steps long it was home to the trash chute and a small mailbox both of which were built into the walls. Opposite his front door, on the other end of the hallway was the metal shutters of the elevator that ran the length of his entire building. The elevator dinged a common stock tune before swinging open. He looked back at her expectantly and she could only sigh and follow him.

Truly, what was she thinking. Making a deal with a son of Poseidon. The boy was probably going to lead her to destruction.

* * *

 **Authors Notes**

Something a little shorter for y'all.

Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings and Disclaimers!**

I do not own Percy Jackson or anything related!

Rated T for I don't even remember at this point.

* * *

 **Hurricane: Heartfelt**

For the entire ride the teen said nothing. He didn't even question when her white darkly tinted car appeared in front of the lobby of his apartment complex. He simply got in and made himself comfortable only breaking the silence every once in a while to give her directions. Wherever they were going it was making him nervous, she could tell by the way his leg bounced impatiently, and in turn this put her on edge.

Percy kept his eyes trained on the buildings that blurred past them. He must know the area well if he could tell her where to go without hesitation. What if it was a trap. Athena thought for a while taking another turn as she was instructed. No, she concluded after a while. Percy was angry and more than capable of lashing out at them but something as diabolical as a plan to have her attacked didn't seem like him and this nervousness that seemed to grow even greater as she turned down a smaller neighborhood street wasn't tense it was just apprehensive.

"Stop here." He asked softly. They were in front of two tall apartment buildings with a small courtyard separating them. The place was small and homely, the brick work was old, moss and vines seemed to grow in abundance, snaking around the fire escape and up the outer walls.

"Why couldn't we have just come here?" Athena gazed out his passenger side window taking in the bleak courtyard with dead grass and an old tree that must have seen better days, its branches withered and dry.

"I'd rather not draw attention to this place." His voice seemed smaller in the dreary atmosphere of this sleepy little neighborhood. "Driving is easier." She didn't understand, surely teleporting somewhere is the best form of transportation.

"Why is this place so important?" She looked at him when he didn't respond, his sea green eyes were glued on a couple as the two of them exited one of the buildings. An obviously very pregnant woman and a man with salt and pepper hair who had a hand gently caressing the lady's back as he encouragingly helped her waddled down the pathway. The goddess fumbled with the reasoning for a moment then the woman turned around. She was beautiful, maybe even transcending any mortal limitations, she glowed with a warm maternal energy and a gentle smile as she laughed happily waving off the man who seemed adamant on helping her walk, rubbing her swelling stomach in a soothing motion. Athena recognized in her the same type of strength he carried, not flaunted but there nonetheless. She now knew why Poseidon fell in love with such a person. "Your mother?"

She looked at the teen again and was stunned by the small smile that lit his face. It wasn't like the ones he would throw over his shoulder or sneer at them whenever he would bark out hurtful words just to goad her and her family into reacting. It was simple and happy. In their golden age it would be the kind of smile that would inspire good fortune. For a second she could almost see the sixteen year old boy they had taking from camp half blood so long ago. The demigod who had fell asleep in the safety of his father's cabin not yet tarnished by such a gruesome occupation. "Yes."

"Zeus does not stop you from communicating with her."

"I know but it's better this way." His eyes looked away sadly as the couple walked away from them, down a differently alleyway completely unaware. "A god's appearance attracts unwanted attention. My mom has suffered enough for her relations with my dad. I won't do that to her again."

It was heartwarming, to know that he cared so much, even if she wouldn't admit it out loud. "I'm sure there is some way to let her know that you are well."

He had gotten less nervous since their arrival, his leg had stopped shaking and he seemed a lot calmer than ever. "She knows." He let out a tired sigh and rolled his shoulders as if to shake off the weight of the situation he had just allowed her to witness. "You were lying about Hera and the whole Tartarus thing weren't you?"

Very well, an eye for an eye. If he was going to allow her this scene she might as well keep going along with him. "Tartarus, yes. Hera suggested we have you strung up in the throne room but another rambunctious voice added to our already infuriating discussions is not a future I wish to see come to fruition."

Percy snorted at the idea. They would have had to sew his mouth shut if they planned on doing anything productive but he had to admit being forever bound to the throne room didn't appeal to him either. Things were already bad enough as it was. "Do you know that I can't leave the city for too long otherwise I get this weird feeling in my chest. It's like something is pulling me back to you guys if I get too far away."

She wasn't surprised. Percy's champion title bound him to all of them, it made protecting them his number one priority and he couldn't do that if he was on the other side of the world. "You never let us test the full extent of this bond we created. You may be able to argue and physically fight against it but it is unsurprising that it may cause some unforeseen effects."

"But none of you seem to have any problem using it whenever you think it's necessary." The cold was seeping back into his voice again and the low hum of her car suddenly became very loud in the silence between them. Then it was gone, disappearing under all the other torrents of emotions running through the young man's head. So chaotic, so much like his father. Perhaps she understood him better now that she had seen the woman who had raised him or maybe it was just in her nature to try and find the logic and reasoning in a being as unpredictable as Perseus Jackson. "Thank you, for this." He nodded to the world outside, the morning sun still trying to shine through the city. "I will go to your school, Athena."

"Will you?" She could help but be amused at the irritated look he shot at her.

"My one condition." He turned in his seat to better look at her. It felt like the world moved and she was unnervingly reminded that she was alone with not only a man but a favored son of her long time enemy. "I won't suffer high school alone. If you want me to attend your pointless classes I want you to drive me to and from school everyday until I graduate."

The request struck her like something physical. "I do have more important matters to attend to besides you, Perseus."

He tensed then shrugged, slouching back into his seat, fidgeting with the hoodie that laid in his lap, the weather proving too warm for it. "Then I suppose you will just have to go back to Zeus and tell him that your plan failed." The vengeful dark tone that he had developed after being torn from his mortality was back and Athena could almost feel the headache his current mood almost strictly promised. Gods and their egos. The strategist damned her own for rearing up so defensively against the idea of her admitting to failure.

"Fine," She finally ground out with some irritation. "But I have a condition of my own."

Percy raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm going back to high school is that not enough torment for you."

"Don't be so dramatic. It is not that bad." She argued truly done dealing with his attitude.

The teen's eyebrow stayed up. "You've never been to a human high school have you?"

"I have been to plenty, I was at the founding of the school we have decided to send you to." He looked displeased by that information.

Wrinkling his nose, once again unhappy. "Of course you were." The hero felt like the goddess was once again missing his point but he wasn't about to argue about that right now. He decided to move the conversation along. "Okay, your condition?"

"I want you to keep all your grades above a B average."

A sardonic laugh bubbled out of his chest. "Heh, you know who you are talking to right? I never did well in school. I probably wouldn't have gotten through most of it without Paul's help."

"That was before when you simply required a bit more time with specific subjects. There is nothing wrong with learning at a different pace." He stopped chuckling at her serious tone, eyeing her suspiciously like he didn't believe in her kindness.

He fidgeted again, uncomfortable in the closed space. "I can't, not without help."

"Then you will have help." She didn't falter as they continued to talk, no doubt lacing her voice, no material for his low self esteem to latch onto.

He over exaggerated his next huff of air. "From who, I thought you had better things to do than attend to my needs."

Why must Poseidon's children be so infuriating. "The teachers at this school are more than capable of helping you if you need them to."

Percy groaned, such a petulant way of complaining, the sound itself almost like an argument without words. "Oh, I've heard that before."

It was moments like these were she and the rest of her family had to be strikingly reminded that Percy was still merely a teenager. They forgot so easily, it was hard to remember sometimes when he was spitting out curses and talked worse than a sailor but every now and then they would see him experience something or go through a moment in his now endless life and be at a total loss in the situation.

Athena shook her head of the thoughts. "Have you never asked anyone aside from your step-father for help with your school subjects?"

"Yeah, I used to ask…" Percy stopped mid sentence and cleared his throat, completely derailing the previous conversation. Athena already knew what he was going to say, perhaps he earned a little of her respect when she learnt that he went to her daughter for help with his school work when he was a half-blood. That at least meant he was willing to try. "It's just weird, you know? Going up to some stranger and admitting you can't do something. That's like asking to be stabbed in the back."

Not, really. That feeling was completely normal according to her if not a bit prideful maybe he was a part of her family after all or perhaps they did rob him of these encounters, of the chance to grow into his own confidence. The pure innocence that he was under as he admitted this to her made her feel trusted, somewhat, she was sure it would fade as soon as his mood changed again. "No, that feeling in understandable." A silence passed between them again but not uncomfortable like last time just quiet. She had missed it, ever since the second titan war things have been hectic and peace was difficult to get back to. "I shall help you with your studies." Percy looked surprised. "I might as well since you seem so adamant on taking up so much of my time."

She didn't like the laugh that came out of him next. It was loud and boyish, shaking his shoulders while he propped his head against the passenger side window as he looked at her a little unbelieving. It sounded like it meant something more than her ears could perceive and it made her apprehensive. "Alright, cool." The reply was so indignant. Maybe she should have let Hera have her way. It was too late now. They had both silently agreed to each other's terms and from here on only the Fates could judge them.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Did I put an apostrophe on "Author's" in the past chapters? Lol, I'll never know.

Speaking of mistakes. I don't have anyone to read these things before I post them so if there are problems or misspellings, I'm sorry.

I liked this chapter. It really helped me figure out how I want these two to evolve.

If you got the reference in this chapter drop me a Norse mythology fact.

I hoped you liked it! Please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings and Disclaimers!**

I do not own Percy Jackson or anything related!

Rated T.

* * *

 **Hurricane: Here**

Percy Jackson is a grumpy morning person. Meaning, to anyone who has ever been tasked with the unfortunate job of waking up the hero before nine in the morning would be met with a rude glare and a hard scowl. The bleary eyed, not entirely functional teen, might have looked endearing to others with his sheets bunched up around his body and hair, messy, falling in front of his eyes. More specifically those who had never seen him fight though hordes of monsters effortlessly with the same unhappy grimace. Athena had seen him start storms with nothing more than a subtle change in attitude, she had a reason to be on guard, and when he demanded that she escort him to and from school every morning she didn't think that these were the type of skills that she would be utilizing.

Yet, here they both were. The goddess was stood in his bedroom not only looking but feeling out of place as the teen stumbled around still half asleep. Gods technically didn't need sleep but the former demigod looked like he never got enough of it in his entire life. He nearly tripped trying to get to his bathroom and Athena coughed to hide an amused chuckled.

A while passed before he exited the bathroom again. He looked better now. His black hair was swept out of his eyes and he was more or less in the school uniform. He still squinted through the last of sleep's grasp as he sat down on his bed struggling to button the last plastic stud on his shirt. The uniform was a simple dark blue and beige plaid pants and a white button up shirt. "I hate this, waking up this early for anything other than the end of the world should be illegal."

"So if it was the end of the world you would wake up this early willing?" He stopped trying on his shirt for a moment while his brain processed her question.

"No, I'd rather die." He sounded so sure of his own demise, she almost laughed again because she could already picture him sleeping through an apocalypse. He tried a couple more times on his shirt before giving up completely, unwilling to fight with something so insignificant or maybe just frustrated and too tired to care.

"Are you excited? It's your first day of school." She asked him whilst he hopped on one foot trying to get a sock on the other. A snap of his fingers and he wouldn't have to deal with any of this nonsense, she didn't understand why he felt it necessary to go through all these motions.

"Don't mock me," He huffed. "Triton's already never going to let me live this down."

"Going back to school isn't something to make fun of, Perseus. It is a commendable effort on your part." Her voice was genuine but Percy was less than convinced.

"You and I have very different views on this situation." He grumbled on as he started digging through the box he had spent so much time trying to get rid of. Did the uniform come with shoes? He was just going to wear his black converse anyways.

"Obviously." She tapped on his shoulder gaining his attention only to shove a plain blue backpack into his chest. "I took the liberty of preparing you some supplies. I trust you'll find everything you need."

He swung the bag over one shoulder after yanking it open to examine the contents. Simple school supplies, most of which he probably won't even use. He stood there a second longer and patted down his front pockets before pulling out a familiar ball point pen. Anaklusmos. Still as powerful as the day it was forged. She eyed the weapon before it disappeared back into his pocket.

Finally prepared they both ended up in his elevator again patiently watching the numbers on the floor indicator tick down when Athena was struck with a realization. "Why do you do this?"

"Do what?" He asked trying to adjust the straps of his backpack.

"Use the elevator? Put on clothes piece by piece? Make me drive you to a location that you could just as easily teleport to?" The elevator dinged a couple more times as they continued descend.

"I told you I refuse to suffer this alone." She wasn't satisfied with his answer and he could tell by the way her steely grey eyes stared at him. He sighed and shrugged. "It's easier, I guess. I feel normal when I do simple things like this."

"You're a god. The ability to speed through such repetitive acts _is_ normal." That made sense to him, somewhat.

"Yeah, it's nice I suppose but maybe I just want to savor my eternal damnation." Athena couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not but she couldn't fathom spending all her time moving at a human's pace. It would drive her insane. Conforming to time and its harsh rules it didn't sound enticing.

They reached the lobby with a resounding chime of the elevator bell and the doors slid open again. He had managed to fiddle with his bag straps enough for it hang comfortably against his lower back.

"I'm kidding." He said to her as they walked together. "It's not all bad but you guys spend so much time just speeding through life. I don't want to completely pass mine up or lose it all to a bunch of godly tricks just because I can."

"Says the boy who locked himself in a tower for over a year." Maybe she just didn't understand this need of his. He was right though. Sometimes even she forgets what century it is because she could blink and see an entirely new decade crawling over the horizon.

He laughed, not thinking twice about how he held the door open for her as they both ventured out into the morning. "Life doesn't always have to be big moments. Usually a quiet night alone is enough. You know, when the gods aren't all bothering me with their problems." There was a cheeky smile on his face now.

If she manages to make it an entire school year without pushing him off a cliff she would be impressed herself. Hades, if she managed to make it the first quarter of the school year with him and his intolerable tongue and cheek attitude she would consider it a victory.

"It's my life and I need to live it." He said the words like he had repeated them a thousand times over. They must be important to him.

"Is that why you hate your title so much?" They stood on opposite sides of her car now. The same one from yesterday, a white Mercedes with darkly tinted windows. "You feel like we have taken all those choices from you?"

Athena looked at him, studied him, watched the bitterness bloom on his face once again. He tore through the sleepy hazy and remembered the reality he was living in. She could almost see him close himself off again, the blank cold settling into his face in hard lines. Looks like the morning conversation was over. Now the world had to once again find a way to handle a vengeful legend that was practically capable of the impossible.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

I wrote this at four in the morning but we're not gonna talk about that.

Just a lil something for you while I try to figure out the next chapter.

Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings and Disclaimers!**

I do not own Percy Jackson or anything related!

Rated T, things happen in this chapter! There's blood, death, and situations that may make some readers uncomfortable. You have been warned.

* * *

 **Hurricane: Water**

It took him fifteen minutes of being in his first period class for the uncomfortable feeling to fully settle into his body. They were in a lecture hall listening to a man with grey hair growing out of his ears, probably in his late sixties, talk about the proper pronunciation of greek words. He had made Percy stand up in front of the class and introduce himself to a bunch of teenagers who looked like they couldn't care less so maybe the hero held a grudge.

The school Athena had unceremoniously dropped him off at was massive. Brightworth Academy, a private school apparently designed and built by one of Athena's sons. It was opened to the public in the late eighteen hundreds according to the faded bronze plack blotted to the side of the main building's front entrance. No wonder they taught electives like greek language and mythology. Their school mascot was an owl could they be any more obvious.

He day dreamed for while, drowning out the dull tone of his language teacher as Riptide twirled around his fingers absently still in pen form. Percy could imagine the crowds gathering for the grand opening of this place, a ribbon cutting ceremony probably happened, Athena's appearance was most likely subtle. In the period appropriate clothes her presence could have gone unseen, mixing with other groups people who were completely unaware of the startling grey eyes that stood out against the curls of raven hair. Then again, Athena was one of the few goddesses that always claimed her children so maybe she played a role in the whole thing. If her son built this place in dedication to her it would explain why she seemed so fond of it.

A loud thud quickly drew him from his thoughts as a stack of assignments were slammed on his desk. He jumped and glared at the source of his disturbance, eyes darkening purely on instinct. He had to shake himself and look away before he truly scared the mortal. Some students around him snickered and he was suddenly reminded precisely why he didn't want to back in this type of environment.

"Mr. Jackson, you started the school year late so that means you have some catching up to do. I don't think you have time for daydreaming." The older man's voice squeaked with the brittleness of his bones.

"Yes, sir." Percy ground out through gritted teeth.

The day crawled forward and he made it to his fifth period before he finally got bored with the entire charade. That and the class he had now was physics something he wholeheartedly wasn't pleased with.

He raised his hand and had himself excused for the bathroom deciding to spend the rest of his time wandering the campus grounds. The teen was delighted to find out that the presence of hall monitors seemed to be very lacking in this establishment or at the very least he didn't run into any of them. Then again, it was a big place. He didn't know how much people paid to send their children here but it must be a lot but even so he still caught a few students loitering around the corners of buildings and hidden behind stairwells. High school never changes.

He took his time exploring the area, poking his head into empty class rooms. There was a small amphitheater at the center of the school grounds nothing nearly as magnificent as the one on Olympus or even the one at camp half blood. It was simple, made out of cold concrete. The school did have a drama club, he had seen their posters plastered across the school's multiple bulletin boards. Maybe they performed here?

The bell rang and students began to pour out of their buildings half headed towards the cafeteria for lunch the others headed towards their next class. He ducked into the gym building to avoid all of them stumbling onto the shiny wooden floors of an indoor basketball court. He made himself scarce when the team stormed onto the court fueled by the shriek of a whistle.

Percy was down a different hallways and around the corner of the gym's locker room went he felt a familiar tug in his gut. A pool? That was rare. He walked around the edge, crouching down to let his fingers test the water. It was warmer than he would prefer but he wouldn't let that bother him.

He left his backpack near the edge of the water before falling in, still in his school uniform not at all worried about getting it wet. The water greeted him gently there was no sound of a splash or aggressive roll of water. It just enveloped him, held him there, comforting. The day's stress slowly eased out of his body as he floated into a tranquil state.

His mind replayed the things that happened beforehand. The former demigod couldn't believe he was here, the Olympians actually succeeded in getting him to attend his senior year of high school and now he had a bag full of late assignments due by the end of the week. The hero wondered what kind of tutor Athena would be. Probably pretty harsh. He couldn't see her being the overly patient type but maybe the goddess would surprise him. It was doubtful but hope was all he had if they were really going to make him attend an entire school year. The school overall was nice, some of his teachers suffered from the usual monotone voice as they droned on about whatever subject they were teaching but given enough time trying to invigorate a bunch of unwilling teens could tear down anyone's enthusiasm. All of the students had left him alone so far, some stared at him for a little too long when they thought he wasn't paying attention but Percy chalked that up to the natural allure immortals had. Even the most oblivious of humans took notice when something different was staring them back in the face. Regardless of these facts he didn't see it causing any further issues.

His eyes traced the ceiling above him as he bobbed gently in the swimming pool, his breathing slowed until his chest barely rose when his lungs inflated. For now he let his inhibitions go and let his senses broaden. Passed the water that pressed against his ears he could hear the basketball team practicing in the opposite room, their heavy breathing and the quick stutter in the otherwise rhythmic bounce of the ball as it was passed around the court. Footsteps thundered against the ground and the vibrations tickled the sides of his face. The trees and its branches creaked as it swayed with a slight breeze, he could even hear the leaves crunch against other leaves as they fell to the ground. Birds sang an ominous tone from somewhere above him and he could feel himself sinking deeper. The sound of the basketball team got lost as the wind picked up, the area around him got colder as the stronger air currents made his hair whip around his face.

Something warm spread through his chest but it felt wrong for a while, it burned, made him feel uncomfortable in his own skin, and out of place in his own mind. He took a deep breath, eyes closed, and a sharp tug in his stomach made him wince. Percy gasped at the pain but then it was gone. Almost never there to begin with.

The back of his head laid against something solid and for some reason he felt alright. He was where he needed to to be and it was a great feeling. His fingers dug into the dirt below his body and the trees surrounding him buzzed with energy. The birds got louder too, their beaks so sharp and ready to poke out someone's eyes, their nagging was becoming more insistent. They brought the coppery taste of fresh meat with them. A message about death. They weren't birds, they were vultures. Scavengers with full bellies is never a good sign. In the distance he could hear an erratic heartbeat running towards him, tears threatening to spill down a young boy's face.

A twig snapped and the hero's eyes flew open. He wasn't in the pool anymore. From the looks of it he wasn't even on the school campus anymore. Above him were the tips of tall forest trees and a sky with dark clouds that were quickly progressing into a storm. Percy sat up only to hunch over again as another painful tug sent searing pain through his mind. It's not real, he tried to remind himself before he got too lost in the agony. He needs to move. He didn't know where he needed to go but he had to get there. Now.

He scrambled to his feet holding his aching head, his heart pounding violently in his chest as he spun around in a panic and bolted off deeper into the woods. He couldn't breath, the air clung mercilessly to the insides of his throat. He was going to throw up if it didn't stop soon. His eyes burned, unblinking, as he whipped around to take in his surroundings before bolting off in the next direction that he felt was right. His symptoms only began to end when he caught the scent of blood. A lot of it. Percy stopped moving when his shoes hit a wet spot.

The forest floor gave away under his foot with a sickening squelch. So much blood was saturated into the soil and it had turned into a hellish muddy mixture. The air was heavy and it smelt like a nightmare.

He had frozen in place beside a natural rock fixture in the middle of the woods. There was a cave carved out of the stone hill in front of him and the stench pouring out of the mouth of the cavern was rotten. He took a step forward only to immediately regret it when a disturbing crunch resonated from under his foot. Percy looked down and the ground was littered with bones. A poorly decomposed human skull was lodged in the sludge in front of him. He didn't have to get any closer to see what laid within the cave. More blood stained the floor, unidentifiable corpses were piled up in the far back. One of them had their torso ripped open, entrails spilling out of the person's stomach. Percy stumbled back from the scene, growing sick all over again, his own guts churning at the sight.

"Who are you?" A voice asked behind him, the immortal turned and found a teenage boy maybe a few years younger than himself looking only what he could describe as feral. Dirt caked the boy's skin, dry blood was under his fingernails, and his clothes had seen better days. The teen's hair may have been blonde at some point but so much filth was mixed into it so it looked more like an off shade of brown but what really caught the champion's attention was the bronze sword held firmly in the teen's right hand, warily pointed at him.

Percy slowly raised his hands, showing the boy that he wasn't armed. "I'm sorry." The son of Poseidon shuffled around to face him better. "My name is Percy. What's your's?"

"None your business," The boy shook a little, looking far too scared to actually be intimidating. "You need to leave! They don't want you here, they say your bad news."

"Who doesn't want me here?" Percy took a subtle step towards the frightened boy.

"The girls but your not allowed here this is their secret place!" The young teen's eyes shot around looking at the shadows cast by trees like they were going to reach out and take him.

"Why don't you tell me about the girls." Percy suggested, voice still calm, not yet reaching for Riptide. The kid in front of him seemed so scared, he was shaking so much he couldn't even hold his own sword still. "Maybe we would get along."

"No!" Something vicious jumped out of the teen as he seethed possessively. "I'm the only boy allowed here! I'm the only one they need! They killed all the others" His voice tapered off quieter at the end as he looked around confused at the gruesome scene. As if he truly couldn't wrap his mind around the concept of so much death. Percy had seen this happen before. The boy was scared and confused, a coat of blood ran down the side of his neck and his eyes were wild and dazed.

"Blake!" A smaller voice shouted out. Through the treeline a younger boy ran into view and faltered at the sight of both of them. The child couldn't be no older than twelve, maybe thirteen. He didn't look as ragged as his older friend but it was obvious he too had been spending a lot of time in the woods. Percy couldn't see any family resemblance but the two seemed to know each other. The being that appeared next finally made everything click together in Percy's head. A satyr with bushy brown legs and a dark red long sleeve clopped anxiously behind the younger boy while his eyes shot nervously between the two children but when his gaze landed on the god they widened almost comically. "Stop it Blake, don't do this!"

The teen, Blake, shot the younger boy a hard glare. "Mason just go back to the tent, let me handle this! I have to do this for them."

"Blake you don't wanna get into a fight with that man, I promise you." The satyr bleated out, stuttering a bit.

"Shut up, you fucking goat." Blake narrowed his eyes on the satyr, moving his blade to point at the fuzzy being. "Why are you even still here? Trying to turn my brother against me again!"

"Blake, please." Mason cried out. "Its them! Sasha and all her friends they did something to you."

"No! You liar! She loves me, she said so!" Blake growled out aggressively.

"Their killing people!" The younger boy cried out again. All three of them looked so exhausted, sleepless nights hung from their lower eyelids. "That's what their doing to all the guys she makes you come back with. Don't you see that."

"No, no, no." Blake whispered harshly almost to himself as his free hand came up to his temple as if to force out a bad memory.

The hairs on the back of Percy's neck were starting to stand up, he was going to need Riptide soon. Blake swayed on his feet in front of him still mumbling to himself. "I think you all of guys should leave." There was an immediate build up of heat to the side of him and Percy barely rolled out of the way before a wall of fire erupted next to him. Hisses fell from the mouths of Hecate's daughters as a gaggle of empousia emerged from the flames.

"Blake!" Mason choked out in a sobbed and Percy's eyes went back to the teen. The older boy was being held up by the scruff of his shirt the sword he was wielding earlier now plunged into his own chest. A morbid look of shock and betrayal on his face as he was dropped to the ground, dead.

"You made me waste a good servant, hero." His blood boiled as the monster spoke to him, anger building up right under his skin. "And he brought us so many snacks."

Percy roared in outrage as Riptide came to life in his hands. "You dare to spill demigod blood in front on me!" This group of empousia was larger than he had ever seen, ten maybe twelve circled him now. They all hissed again, crouching low, claws out and leathery wings flapping agitated behind them. He rushed at them without hesitation, his sword arched expertly through the neck junction of one of them severing her head in one swoop, evaporating the monster to golden dust. The battering of their missmatched hooves was all he could hear as they hurtled against him. He dodged under one of his attackers and plunged his sword into the ribs of another. He sliced through two more before claws dug into his shoulder and arm. He reached behind him and pulled off the empousa before she could plunge her nails into his neck and tossed her on the ground in front of him the rest of them backing up as she collided with the dirt.

The empousa snapped at him, bearing her sharp fangs as the rest of her sisters started disappearing in plumes of fire very aware that this was a fight they wouldn't win. "Hecate will learn of this!" She screeched at him.

"Then let her know what kind of enemy she just made!" He growled back, his eyes blazed a poisonous green and his sword dripped with monster dust. She was gone in a small rain of fire leaving the hero heaving as he tried to regain himself.

The satyr scrambled behind him grabbing Mason before he could run to the fallen demigod. The boy struggled against his hold for a moment before giving up, collapsing into the satyr's arms as he started sobbing into his chest. A sad realization chilled Percy to the bone, he had lost a demigod today. He was too slow to react and this was his punishment. He looked back to the satyr who now stood gently carrying the crying boy. "Get him to camp half blood, whatever it takes."

"Of course, Lord Perseus." The satyr bowed his head politely and gave the motionless teen a final sad gaze before turning to trot off trying to shush the cries of the boy in his arms. The child wailed for his fallen brother but the cries fell on ears already accustomed to this tragic world. Percy's heart ached for the boy, things will only get harder for the young one no matter how much he wished it would be different.

He stood there until the sound of the pair became faint before going entirely quiet. Then he stayed even longer until the dark clouds above him broke open into a light storm. Too grief stricken to stop the rain drops from soaking into him, he let himself drown in the on pour hoping it would wash away his regrets but he would open his eyes and the body would still be there.

Darkness fell around him and the rain started beating down heavier by the time he had gathered the courage to collect the teens body. Percy pulled him out of the mud and carried him away from that horrible cave. This shouldn't have happened. He was just an innocent kid who fell for the empousa's charms. He removed the sword that was stuck in his chest and laid the boy down on the cleanest patch of grass he could find under this type of weather. He used the rain to wash off the demigod's face and placed drachme over both of his eye lids whilst he knelt next to the body and prayed to Hades to guide the child, he even sent a wish to Charon for good measure as the demigod's body faded into shadows of the underworld.

Ares appeared with a roll of thunder, rain battering against him bouncing off his leather jacket making his short cropped hair stick to his forehead. "You did well." He grumbled to the son of Poseidon.

"A child died today, Ares." Percy growled back at him. "Your child. They both are, weren't they? Not the same mother but definitely yours."

"You're the one who wanted them all claimed at the age of thirteen." The god sneered at him.

"Do not blame this on me." The same poisonous eyes from before burned into the war god. "Your children, your responsibility or let it be know that the almighty Ares can't accomplish the simple task of protecting his own sons!"

"You make it sound so fucking easy. We have rules, we can't interfere." Percy should have known it was him. Every god felt different a little different when they activated his bond, Hera tugged the harshest, Hermes left him feeling empty and used, but Ares was the only one that made him feel nauseous. "Demigod's die, that is how it has always been."

"But it is not how things should be!" Percy shouted back, rising to his feet, clenching fistfuls of the war gods jacket as he shoved him backwards into the trunk of a tree that groaned at the harsh impact. "His name was Blake! He was sixteen, Ares! And you're the one who failed him!"

A fist collided with his face and his skin broke open under the impact, Percy staggered back away from the god that had just punched him. His mouth broke into an angry scowl as he launched himself at the Olympian out of pure rage. When they collided it was louder than any clap of thunder could be. Percy's knuckles split open as he smashed smash his fist against the man's jaw, Ares' shoulder connected with his abdomen and then they were both in the mud, wrestling with each other, blows landing on each others faces until they were both a bloody mess. Percy's hands closed around the god's neck and squeezed, forcing the god down even after Ares punched him so hard in the side of the head that it made his ears ring.

"Enough, Perseus!" Aphrodite's voice called out loud and clear through the storm that raged on around them, her ancient greek accent rolled out with his name and the command made his body lock up, his fingers loosened just long enough for Ares to throw him off. Aphrodite was quick to pull them apart, keeping Ares at bay but as soon as Percy regained control over his body he lunged for the war god again only to clash against a smaller body.

Hands were firmly on his chest holding him back and away from the on and off again couple as grey eyes stared him down. "Perseus, look at the storm." He did, the clouds were so dark they were basically black, deadly. Rain came down with a vengeance and lightning struck the ground around them like it had a personal vendetta but this was no storm of Zeus or even his father. This was untempered, unadulterated rage. This was him. He could end the world right now if he really wanted too. Cleanse it of all this worthless pain. Athena looked at him, her composure broken by the swirl of chaos around them. Aphrodite and Ares had taken this moment to leave but the wind around them had started to pick up speed as tornadoes formed in the back of his mind. This is what the sea was like, all consuming, if you sunk deep enough even the light couldn't reach you but Athena looked really pretty in her godly form, shining golden light spilled from her soul, at least that's what he thought before she made him blackout.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Kinda went off the deep end with this one. What a bad first day of school for Percy.

These random oc characters wont be reoccurring.

Thank you to everyone who has left a comment on this story! You guys are so nice. Its lovely and I have definitely taken some of your perspectives into consideration.

I hope you guys enjoyed! Please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings and Disclaimers!**

I do not own Percy Jackson or anything related!

Rated T for cursing.

* * *

 **Hurricane: Shipwrecked On Fear**

It took three days of Percy once again locking himself away in his apartment before his father showed up and dragged him out by his ear claiming that the teen needed to get some sunlight before he started growing fungus. The former demigod was less than pleased. Truefully, going out with Poseidon and Triton was the last thing on his mind. Athena hadn't been by to pick him up in the past three days so, in accordance to their deal, he didn't go to school either.

His dad had taken them to a large rowboat in the middle of nowhere. The small boat looked big enough to fit nine people but having it bob over the waves precariously in the middle of the Pacific ocean with no land mass for miles around and a seafloor that was more than a couple feet below was an odd choice for a get away, they looked like the most attractive shipwrecked passengers you ever saw. Sea deities will forever be weird, he supposed.

Poseidon and his half brother had fishing poles in their hands as they lounged on the wooden plank seats. Percy, meanwhile, was slouched against the stern of the boat, sat at the bottom while his legs swung over the side as they all rocked with a gentle wave.

His arms were crossed while the very displeased look on his face disrupted the otherwise serene atmosphere. "You know seventy percent of my apartment walls are windows. There was no need for you to drag me all the way out here."

The sea god laughed at him, short and mocking like he knew the only reason Percy would have left his home before he was forced to is if he ran out of food and need to buy more because of course his son would still task himself with such a meaningless objective but even then the boy would probably live off of takeout for a couple more days just too push his luck. "Then just be out here with me." His father's voice mellowed out into something warmer as he looked out to sea with a calm smile. "Look at us," He waved his free hand at the two other boys. "Me and my two sons out fishing, the day couldn't get any better."

Percy looked around his dad to where his half brother sat opposite to him, fiddling with some tangled fishing wire. The former demigod promptly flipped him off when the merman looked up to glare at him, Poseidon remained blissfully unaware as he stood to reel in his line before recasting it in a slightly different direction. Percy and Triton weren't rivals, the prince of Atlantis was probably one of the few gods he could actually tolerate but brothers will be brothers.

"From what I heard Athena fried you. Honestly didn't think I'd see you again." Triton wrinkled his nose, unhappy. "Guess that was just wishful thinking."

"Triton," Poseidon berated him, casting the sea prince a sideways glance. "Not now."

Triton scoffed and stopped fiddle with the wire. "Are we really just going to ignore the actual reason we are all out here?"

"It's not important right now." His father assured them.

"Not important? Zeus wants him on Olympus for trial! We can't brush this off, Poseidon." The sea god sighed tiredly shifting on his seat. "We have Hera breath down our throats because Ares came back three nights ago with a broken nose. You know how she is! She isn't going to let this one slide."

Oh, so that's what this was all about. He should have guessed. Percy had seen the weather reports come in from the state of Washington a couple days after. A freak storm had rolled in resulting in three tornadoes and a flash flood. It wasn't a coincidence.

"Ares will be fine as soon as his pride heals, it's not the first time they have gotten into a fight." Poseidon chuckled like the idea of the war god suffering for a while didn't bother him at all. "And we'll deal with Hera when that time comes."

"You're still protecting him?" Triton asked him, nodding his head somewhat accusingly at the teen across from him. "After all the trouble he gets into." He shook his head, disapprovingly. "He's spoilt because you coddle him like this."

"I remember a time when Zeus said the same thing about my relationship with you." The king of the seas gave his older son a pointed look.

Triton sneered and crossed his arms his mood souring as the boat started rocking at a more worrying pace. "There are rules and he needs to start following them before he really gets us in trouble."

"I don't have follow your rules, Triton." Percy grumbled from where his head laid against the trim of the boat.

"Not mine but you do have to follow rules, Perseus, because you are an immortal now whether you like it or not." His brother's voice was gravelly and cold.

Percy snorted arms folding over his chest, eyes closed. "And who's fault is that."

"Can you get you head out of your ass for one second!" Triton snapped at him with a growl. "This situation is bigger than just you." The boat lurched with a sudden hard wave and it almost made Poseidon loose balance on his seat. The sea god turn to his older son and cast him a tired look. "Getting into fights with Olympian gods! Talking shit about our family! Do you know what that looks like to everyone else?"

"Yeah," Percy drawled his calm, lazy exterior making his brother's anger spike. "It looks like you guys made a mistake. What a fucking surprise. The gods fucked up again!"

"That's the problem with you, Jackson." Triton scowled at him again. "No matter how much we do for you. It's always about you."

"What have the gods done for me?" Percy hissed back.

"Triton, don't." Their father said to the sea prince in a warning tone.

"No! He should know maybe it will help him stop being such a brat." Triton stood in the rowboat causing the thing to dip to the sides, Poseidon rolled his eyes and abandoned his fishing as he watched his eldest son loom over them. "Do you want to know why you never get in any serious trouble for the shit you do? It's because dad always fights for you, he's always on your side and whether I like it or not Atlantis will march for you if ever got to that point!" Triton fumed, the open water around them began to get choppy, rough waves jostled Percy from his resting place. "Is that what you want? Another war! All because you want to cry about us giving you the _horrible_ gift of immortality!"

"You took everything from me."

Triton's voice was cold blooded and sadistic. Percy understood it in way nobody else, it was the same type of anger he had coursing through his veins. "And you made us pay for all it. Sometimes in the cruelest way possible. Maybe being a god suits you after all."

The sound of waves roared in Percy's ears until it became painful. Then Triton was gone from the boat. The waves and sky around them calmed a little and the sun started shining again with the help of Poseidon. The sea god grumbled clearing his throat awkwardly as he and Percy stared at the spot Triton had occupied. The former demigod battling with the weight of his words.

"Don't hate him too much." The king of Atlantis said, his chest rumbling. "Triton has a lot of love and loyalty for our family. He just wants to protect us."

"From me?" Percy looked at his father dead in the eyes and he knew the truth. A war between Olympus and Atlantis would be devastating, for both sides.

"You're a volatile person. And this position you're in only makes you more dangerous for everyone involved." His father explained to him in a tone that was obviously trying to sound gentle. "I'm not questioning your anger. I know where it comes from. I just wish you wouldn't react so negatively when we try to fix it."

Percy's head dropped back until it hit the wooden edge of the boat. He gazed over the water where the sun had turned it into a golden color. The teen felt emotionally exhausted. He remembered when he woke up to this immortal world. For the longest time it felt like nothing worked the way he expected it to. The days went on forever but hours seemingly turned into seconds. His life was both to fast for him to keep up with and too slow for him to be happy with. He filled it with meaningless tasks until he got bored and then realized why gods picked up such bad habits like drinking, multiple lovers, and the occasional war. Within the year he spent trying to avoid anything to do with the greek pantheon he had walked the entire world and it was all the same, laid out beneath his feet. He hated it. This ongoing futile existence that he was suppose to keep quiet behind all the golden pride that Hera keeps trying to plaster over him.

He looked over at Poseidon who was sat patiently waiting for him to gather his thoughts, gazing out over his dominion. Perhaps his father was right. All this anger was starting to get tiring or maybe it was just him that was starting to weaken. The idea pissed him off all over again, complying with old gods with rules that no longer made sense didn't agree with him. Never did, never will but maybe some of them didn't deserve the worst of his bitterness.

He must have been quiet for a long time, his father startled him when he started talking again. "You started going to school again. How was it?"

Percy shrugged before trying to sit up properly in the bottom of this boat. "Teachers are boring, students are… teenagers."

"Then I'm guess you fit right in." His dad laughed so loudly at the petulant somewhat insulted look Percy shot him, it made the boat shake joyously. "I forget sometimes. You act a lot more mature for your age."

"Thanks, I think." Percy shrugged. "I should go home."

"You're not going to tell me what happened with Ares, are you?" Percy shook his head and his father just accepted the silent response. Poseidon nodded taking a deep breath of sea air like he was determined not to let the day's events put him in a bad mood. "You should come visit Atlantis at some point."

"I don't think your wife would be very pleased about that." Percy chuckled, his eyes darted to his father and all he found there was still just calmness and startling kind of comprehension.

"She doesn't hate you." His father assured him.

"She doesn't really like me either." Percy corrected him. "It's okay besides Amphitrite kinda scares me."

Poseidon looked at him shocked. "She scares you? But you'll go and punch a war god in the face?"

"Triton is still her little boy and if any woman is powerful enough to control one of us then hell yeah, she scares the shit out of me!" Percy and his dad broke into a laughing fit as they found the truth in his words overly hilarious. It tapered off after a while and the two of them were still left in the boat looking over a sun that was beginning to set. "I'm sure she is a nice person but I understand the situation." He remember to his own mom, when he and Athena had stopped by their old neighborhood. He may have to visit her soon, in person, maybe when his sister is born. He'd love to meet her at least once. "Maybe someday I'll go to Atlantis. Just not now. Not while I'm still trying to destroy Olympus." He snorted at his own end joke and even his father found some humor in it. He finally got to his feet, rocking with the vessel as the boat sunk deeper. Percy patted Poseidon on the shoulder and gave him a small genuine smile.

His father gave him a goodbye nod and then him and the rest of their surroundings disappeared. The unreachable horizon became the claustrophobic corners of his apartment and then Percy was home again.

He felt her presence before he saw her, turning around and nearly jumping out of his skin as she stared back at him like she couldn't figure out where she wanted to stab him first. She really had to stop surprising him like this. "Were you waiting for me to come home?"

"Hardly," She stated. "I came by looking for you because you missed three days of school again."

Percy scoffed and walked away from her. She had a business coat on over her usual white blouse and light jeans. "You stopped picking me up so I stopped going. That was the deal."

"Yes, well I did say I have more important things to do." He narrowed his eyes at her, he hadn't even seen her since that night in the woods and she seemed completely unbothered by the entire event.

"You mean Ares? Trust me he's not that important." He stopped and turned to her after throwing his hoodie over the backrest of his sofa.

"Hera doesn't seem to think so. She says you have crossed Olympus for the final time." There was something different about how she stood away from him, a good three steps in between the two of them the entire time whenever he tried to move she would adjust to his distance. He didn't notice it before. "She has even convinced Zeus to trial you."

Percy raised an eyebrow at the woman in front of him. "I heard, so you're bringing me in for a trial?"

"If I deem it necessary, yes." Irritation crawled up the back of his neck and sat at the base of his skull, sticking pins and needles into his brain.

"And how are you gonna figure that out?" He huffed at her.

"Tell me what happened that night." He scoffed and walked away to round his couch and collapse on the worn cushions.

"You were there."

"I was only there for the end of it."

He looked at her, an unhappy wrinkle in his nose, as he sat in the far corner of the couch, his arm slung over the armrest. Have you ever walked into a teens room without asking, that's the only way Athena could describe him right now, even if she never actually had that experience. "What has Ares told you?"

"You attacked him." Athena didn't sit with him. Instead she stood to the side. Still a good distance away but not far enough to seem impolite, if that was even a thought in the goddess's brain. Percy highly doubted it.

"He swung first." Percy grumbled.

"Why?" The demigod narrowed his eyes again, low lit as the memories flooded his mind. That nauseating feeling returned to his stomach, emptier than before but still just as disturbing.

"He sent me to help his sons. It ended badly and a demigod died." Athena blinked, watching his face to check if he was lying.

"You should not let your sentiment for mortals over rule your judgement." She said back taking in the way his arms tensed when she talked to him.

"Why? Because it's so normal for you guys to send your children to Hades every other day?" He spat back at her. "Maybe you should leave goddess of wisdom. Your limitless intelligence hold no ground here. None of you understand." He sat up on the couch, hunched forward, his hands clasped together like he needed something to do with them or else he would start throwing punches.

She opened her mouth to argue but nothing came out. His comments slammed against her conscious but even Athena could see that it lacked it's usual venom. Looking down at his sea green eyes, something was missing since that moment they shared alone in her car in front of his old home. Odd that she kept comparing him to the version he had revealed to her that day. "Then help me understand. Tell me why we shouldn't let Hera have her way with you."

He looked at her and thought about it. His entire existence rioted against the idea of trusting this woman. His immortal enemy by birthright. A daughter of Zeus. An Olympian goddess. Athena. Her presence freaked him out in more ways than one, like a slap to the face that woke him up and made him pay attention to the little things like how she shifted away from him defensively when he moved to sit up straighter. "I could have saved him." He finally admitted. These emotions that clung to the inside of his throat finally coming loose. "All these powers, immortally in my veins, but I can't even save a kid. It shouldn't have happened."

Silence encompassed them again. So much silence. Like the world didn't how to react when these two very different people collided. Athena couldn't begin to comprehend him, this chaotic excuse for person. Pure in his emotions and still human despite the golden ichor they had forced into him. "This is why Zeus does not allow us to form close bonds with our children. Not because of spit or anger but because of the toll life can take on even a god." He was staring back at her now and if possible he looked like he was drowning. In himself, in this world, in an existence that flipped his expectations upside down but still managed to disappoint him. "What happened that night with the sons of Ares was not your fault. You know just as well as the rest of us. Heroes, legends, demigods, mortals die. If not now then they will later. You can't save everyone, Perseus." He looked away saddened but the furrow in his brow made him look like he wanted to fight against the very basic nature of life itself. "I am sorry to say it but one of these days everyone you have ever know will be gone too."

"Then what will be left in this world for me?"

"Olympus." Her answer didn't agree with him. She could see that in the way it settled on his shoulders like he was put under the weight of the world again. "As infuriating as our family is from time to time it is still our family. And we protect what's ours."

"You have never protected me."

Athena paused. Perhaps that was true, they sent him on quests that would surely spelled a normal person's doom, they sent him to clean up their messes, they even sent him to settle small wars and every time he came back a little worse than before.

"Your logic is flawed, goddess." He spoke again before she could gather her thoughts.

"We are flawed." She reiterated. "Perhaps that is why we need you." Athena dragged her attention away from the teen in front of her and gazed out the window for a while. The sun had set and Manhattan's night life was unfolding. "Artemis and her hunters are currently tracking down the empousa you encountered in those woods. And that child, the other son of Ares, the satyr got him to camp half blood." She looked at him, almost proudly. "Look at the good you have done, Perseus. Try not to let one death over shadow that. There are some fights even a god can not win."

"Are you trying to make me feel better?"

Athena tilted her head to look him again. "Is it working?"

"Hardly." The goddess nearly rolled her eyes as her word from earlier was thrown back at her. He is as insolent as ever but he looked better for it. Gone were the shadows that clung to his face. "Thanks though, at least you tried."

She made a show of sighing and crossing her arms. "Yes, but if you start crying I'm calling Apollo. I simply am not capable of resolving that kind of situation."

The boy actually snicker, his hand coming up too late to block the sound. "Please don't, he'll never leave me alone."

The goddess of wisdom watched the teen rise from his seat to stand in front of the glass wall and look out over the city with a pride you could only be born with, like an old king with tired shoulders and a weary frown but still powerful in his knowledge of the world and the people in it. Powerful in his scars and imperfections, still learning from mistakes, but angry and far too emotional. She wanted to laugh at the situation they found themselves in, how foolish they were to risk everything and put all their hopes on one child but Percy turned around and she stayed silent. Observing the way moonlight framed him, illuminating the lonely space between them. They looked like history in the making. If the world went to war tomorrow, would Percy even side with them willingly? She wondered how it would all end, how would Chiron tell their story a millennium from now? Athena watched the moon's light intensify in the night sky and for the first time in a while felt at peace even as she worried for the future.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Hmm.

Hope you liked it! Please R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings and Disclaimers!**

I do not own Percy Jackson or anything related!

Rated T for minor cursing.

* * *

 **Hurricane: A Little Sweet**

They were going to be late for Percy's, technically second, proper day of school because the son of Poseidon decided that he wanted five blueberry muffins from a coffee shop on the other side of town. How he had convinced her to drive all the way over there even she didn't know but it happened, in a whirlwind of fresh baked goods and the smell of coffee beans, and now they both sat in her car trudging along with the morning traffic as she drove them all the way back to his school.

The former demigod seemed happier though, much more light hearted in comparison to the night before. Three of his, so important, blueberry muffins balanced dangerously in his lap whilst he ate his second one of the day. "So how was my trial?" He asked around a mouthful of muffin.

"The situation was obviously resolved without you." She hadn't brought him to Zeus after last night which drew her some ire from her father but nonetheless the entire ordeal went off just like every other argument she has ever had with her family. Meaning, there was a lot of yelling from Hera and Poseidon until Zeus got a headache from it all and decided to put Percy's fate on a vote that ended in his favor. Athena replayed the moment she raised her hand in the throne room, everyone's reactions perfectly preserved in her impressive memory. She voted for him. Sided with Poseidon's child. She never thought immortals could go into shock before that moment but Poseidon's slacked jawed, surprised, expression was certainly worth it. The goddess of wisdom shrugged off the devastation of the bombshell she had just released. Athena sided with a child of the sea? Zeus and Poseidon's favorite children get along? What world is this? She had left the throne room after that, to let them stew in the confusion. Aphrodite caught her gaze before she did, the mischievous twinkle in her eye almost as ominous as the next prophecy. A promise that she would be thoroughly irritated once the goddess of love came looking for her. Athena didn't even understand her sudden fascination.

The light ahead of them turned green and all the cars began crawling forward once again. "How have your classes been?"

Percy swallowed another bite of his muffin. "I was only there for one day. Don't really have anything to say about them."

"You must have some opinions." She should really be appalled by the amount of crumbs he must be getting on her car's interior but the thought didn't bother her as much as it should have.

The teen stopped eating for a second, looking out to the traffic around them and pedestrians that walked by. He shrugged. "The dude that teaches my first class is a little annoying." He thought for a moment longer. "Oh! You put me in physics! Why?"

"There are many applications for physics in the world." Percy scoffed at the idea, leaning forward to grab his coffee cup filled with hot chocolate. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with a little challenge in your life Perseus."

"It's high school! The entire fucking experience is a challenge." He yelped looking at her somewhat unhappily.

"Your dramatism is unbecoming for someone of your stature and I am more than positive that you have suffered through worse situations." Athena raised an eyebrow at him and he backed off with a huff, slouching against the passenger door, picking the odd blueberry out of his third muffin.

"Maybe we should talk about something else." He went back to watching the people on the street.

"Like what?" Athena took the next turn, she could see the school now along with the long line of school buses and other parents trying to crowd into the parking lot.

"I dunno know," He shuffled in his seat, his shoulders rolling in his school uniform. "What's your favorite color?"

"How unimaginative." She scoffed at him coming to a stop behind a line of vehicles as they all took their time to turn.

"Hey!" He admonished as his face scrunched up, the honest insulted expression spreading across him almost made her laugh. "Can you do any better?"

"Probably." She responded, not missing a single beat and Percy cackled next to her despite of her over confidence.

"Let's hear it then?" Athena leaned back in her seat letting her eyes sweep over the parking lot.

"What's your favorite carnival ride?" The goddess watched an encroaching body of students cross the street, weaving through idle cars as they made their way to the school's front entrance, while Percy sat in thought.

"The swings that spin you around in the air? Do you remember that one?" Percy hummed and looked at her expectantly.

"No, I don't make a habit out of going to carnivals." She had finally got them into the parking lot. The spot she had decided to park in was far from the entrance but she trusted in the teens ability run if needed.

"That's actually sad. Maybe we should go to a carnival someday." The teen jumped in his seat a little at the prospect.

"Perhaps not, I don't think there are any carnivals going on at this time anyways." Athena sat back against the car seat as the younger god next to her seemingly buzzed with energy. It must have been all the sugar in those muffins.

"You guys are always reminding me that _we're gods_." The last part of the teens sentence came out with a gruff over exaggerated rendition of his father's voice. Athena was pretty sure they use to kill people for mocking them like that. "Are you really trying to tell me that there isn't a carnival going on in some part of the world."

"Are you really going to waste your own time trying to prove yourself right?" She glanced at him from the corner of her eye and watched a challenging expression come to life on his face.

"It could be fun." He argued back before going quiet for a moment as he actually thought about it. Athena worried about what she might have just started by putting that idea in the teen's head.

The goddess was quick to move the conversation along before the former demigod got a jump start on his quest to find a carnival. "I think it's your turn to ask a question. Try to put some more effort into it this time."

"You asked me about my favorite carnival ride that's hardly a soul search type of question." He snarked at her, giving her a lopsided grin.

"I didn't think your mind could comprehend such questions." The corners of her mouth turned into a smirk as his facial expressions melted into a thin annoyed line but he didn't fight the obvious jab to his pride.

Instead his face grew serious as he sat next to her, thinking until his thoughts grew strong enough to protect him from whatever answer she might give him in return. A nervousness she had never seen in him before made him chase the wrinkles in his shirt away. Then, it was gone. Buried under his overwhelming confidence once again as he looked up at her with a sad half smile. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No," The answer came out before she could even really think about it. Her words almost a natural form of defense. "I have not feared anyone since my birth."

He chuckled like he knew that wasn't true. "But there is a distance between us now. Ever since that night in the woods."

"This week has marked the longest term of us communicating. I think it is natural for there to be distance. I would prefer it that way." Green eyes were on her now, intense and unrelenting. "We are not friends, Perseus."

"Why not."

"You do not know what you are asking for, there is far too much history between the two of us. Between you and I, and even our fathers. We are two halves of a whole that spell destruction if we were to ever meet."

"But we have met and the world has survived regardless." His eyes danced with amusement as she stared back at him, scrutinizing his sudden maturity in this situation. "I would like to be your friend, Athena."

The shrill ring of the school bell saved her from having to answer as the sound jump started the teen into action. He grabbed his ever present black hoodie and swung his backpack over his shoulders, cradling the rest of his muffins against his abdomen as he hopped out of the car with a friendly wave goodbye.

When he was gone she was left with his empty spot and a bunch of muffin crumbs thinking about how this child just turned her mind into a whirlpool of thoughts. How could he ask to be friends with his father's enemy. Forgetting about all the events that lead them to this point was almost blasphemous to her but he still believed that it is possible. Maybe she shouldn't be so surprised. This child had gone through a war at the age of fifteen and was still capable of smiling. It was rare but she had seen him do so in those gentle moments that he keeps protected behind his fiery rage.

Her thoughts were interrupted again as the passenger side door opened once more. Half of his body leaned in through the opening. "I almost forgot." He reached forward and gently grasped her hand and she tensed on instinct at the contact. He stopped, the warmth of his hand leaving hers before she decided to break his wrists or severe his rotator cuff. It came back after a second when she finally adjusted to the closeness of his presence, her eyes stayed glued to the motion as he turned her hand over so her palm faced upwards. Percy placed one of his uneaten blueberry muffins in her hand then he looked up at her proudly like he had accomplished the impossible and grinned. "I know you can probably kick my ass but I just wanted to say I'm sorry if I scared you that night with Ares. He's a jerk but I'll try not to let it happen again."

He let go of her, finally and bent down to grab his cup of hot chocolate before leaving her again. She sat in silence a bit startled by his innocence, staring at the bakery item in her hand. She smiled to herself and shook her head at how ridiculous this boy was. Any other man would have died attempting that but now this child of Poseidon wanted to be friends. If word ever got out about this everyone on Olympus would be in an uproar, she was sure of it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Just some quick uploads. Holidays have me stressed.

Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!


End file.
